1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus that deliver control information from a user equipment to a core network in a communication system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus that enable a user equipment to deliver control related information received from a server to a charging related server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide voice services while also allowing for user mobility. Such mobile communication systems have gradually expanded their coverage from voice services through data services to voice services through high-speed data services. However, current mobile communication systems suffer resource shortages and users demand even higher-speed services.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has been working to standardize specifications for the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system as a next generation mobile communication system. The LTE system aims to realize high-speed packet based communication supporting a data rate of about 100 Mbps. To achieve this, various approaches have been considered, such as, for example, reducing the number of nodes on a communication path by simplifying the network architecture and bringing wireless protocols as close as possible to wireless channels.
In such a communication system, a scheme is required that enables a user equipment to effectively deliver control information, received from a service providing server, to the core network.